


From elven outcast to Herald

by Lavinya



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinya/pseuds/Lavinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Sarene Lavellan an elven apostate who was the third mage of her clan. A clan who had a strict policy about not having more than two mages and with no other clan to take her in her life started as a foundling on the steppes of one of the circle of magi.</p>
<p>This story will follow the story arc of Dragon Age Inquisition so beware of spoilers. I created my own background story for Sarene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where I woke up this morning

I usually wake up where I fall asleep. At the break of dawn, breathing in fresh air and seeing the early sunrise. Usually but not this time. This time was different. A mouldy smell penetrated my senses. When I opened my eyes a little I saw that some candles where lit across the room, but wait ….. this was no room I thought. I looked around and realized I wasn’t in a room at all, but in a cell in a dungeon. My hands tight in chains.

My left hand was hurting. Sharp stings of pain rushing through my fingers, the palm of my hand and up my wrist. When I looked down I saw green strings of lightning coming from my hand.  
I was a little frightened but kept myself together. My mouth was dry and I felt a headache coming up. My whole body felt soar. Minutes went by and then hours and every now and then my hand was releasing little sparks of green lightning. 

After hours of being alone in the dusk, the outer door of the dungeon flew open. Two women entered the dungeon followed by a hand full of soldiers. One of the women looked very tough, had short black hair and a scar on her face. She ordered one of the soldiers to open my cell. The two women entered my cell and started asking questions. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now, the conclave is destroyed everyone who attended is dead except for you.” The woman said.

What did she mean, everyone dead what had happened? What was the last thing I remembered, it was not clear it was not clear at all. So I asked her “What do you mean everyone is dead?”. She graphed my wrist and held my hand up. While she watched green sparks of lightning flashing from the palm of my hand in to the air she said “explain this!” and she dropped my hand.

I could not tell her what it was, because I did not know. So I told her “I – I can’t ”. “what do you mean you can’t” she snapped at me. I looked down watching the sparks of my hand still flashing “I don’t know what that is or how it got there”. Then she got mad and her eyes darkened “you are lying!” while she said that she rushed towards me and gave me a quick and firm push. It was then when the other woman interfered. 

She graphed the woman’s arm and pushed her away from me saying “we need here Cassandra”. Then I remembered there where so many people at the conclave. Where they all dead? “I can’t believe it - All those people dead”. The woman who interfered asked “do you remember what happened? Do you remember how this began?” I searched my memory and found only slivers. “I remember running and things where chasing me and then a – a woman” she asked “a woman?”. I said “yes she reached out to me, but then - then”. The woman named Cassandra told the other woman named Lilliana to go to the forward camp, she would take met to the rift. I asked Cassandra “what did happen?”. “It will be easier to show you” she said.

She graphed my wrist, helped me up and guided me out of my cell out of the dungeon. Outside she undid my shackles. It was cold outside, freezing even and when I looked up I saw a giant whole in the sky. This must be the rift she talked about I thought. 

We walked a snowy path, past a frozen river. Until green light flashed around us and creatures appeared on the frozen water. They looked horrible. Where those demons? Was this how demons looked like when they were not possessing another being. Cassandra yelled “stay behind me!”. I had to do something so I called for my protective magic and casted a barrier around Cassandra. She looked my way when I applied the magic, but continued fighting. Next I called for my elemental magic to fend the demon off who was coming awfully close now. With a bolt of ice I froze the demon and with a second bolt of ice I chattered the demon in thousands of pieces. Cassandra had dealt with her demon and rushed towards me. I asked here where her soldiers where and she told me that we were on our own until we would find the rift.

We moved along the path and after a while we started hearing screams and signs of fighting. Every step we took the screams got louder, the sound of fighting got louder and then we saw more demons and a hole in the veil a rift. I saw people fighting, a dwarf named Varric, an elf named Solas and some human soldiers. I called for my protective magic once more and casted a barrier on our friendly foes. Froze some of the demons and saw the soldiers shatter the demons I froze.

After the demons where dealt with Solas shouted “quickly before more come through”, he graphed my wrist and raised my arm. A green string of light fired from the palm of my hand into the rift. Then an explosion of light almost blinded me and I had to close my eyes, but when I looked again the rift had closed. I was confused, I didn’t know what just happened so I asked him “what did you do?”. “I did nothing the credit is yours” he said. “I closed that thing how?” I asked him. “whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach’s wake-and it seems I was correct.” “Meaning it also could close the breach itself?” Cassandra asked. “possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Solas said looking at me with a grin.

After a short introduction we continued our journey to the forward camp. Along the path we encountered more demons and another rift before we reached the door of the forward camp. When we arrived Lilliana and Chancellor Roderick where arguing about what to do with me. Cassandra snarled at the chancellor that we could not lose any time and had to get to the temple of sacred ashes to close the breach. I couldn’t agree more and backed her up. Lilliana told us the path to the temple wasn’t save and that we could better take the mountain path. Cassandra disagreed, but instead of arguing she turned to me and asked me about my opinion. A bit confused I chose the mountain path because we could keep an eye out for the missing patrol Lilliana send up there a couple of hours ago.

We took the mountain path and found the missing patrol. Or what was left of them. When we found them they were fighting demons at a rift. We helped them fend of the demos, closed the rift and continued our journey.

Once we arrived at the temple of sacred ashes Solas suggested that we had to pour the magic of the mark in to the breach. We had to open the rift to properly close it. When we came closer to the rift a vision of the divine appeared. It showed her chained and a man calling “hold still the sacrifice”.  
Then I heard my own voice, but I did not remember what had happened. I could not tell my companions more then they I saw in this vision, then what they saw.

After the vision I fired the magic of the mark at the rift. The moment the magic hit the rift it opened and a giant pride demon came through the veil. He was massive and hurled chains of lightning to fight us. His guard was sturdy. We had to find a way to remove it. 

Solas yelled that I had to fire the magic of the mark on the rift once more to weaken it. This disrupted the rift and lowered the demons guard. Even with his guard down it took a long time to defeat the demon. When we finally got the demon down I used the power of the mark to close the rift. Or so I thought and after a flash of green light, my world turned black and I lost control over my body. With all my energy drained I lost consciousness and slipped away into the fade.


	2. A new day and a new place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarene wakes up in Haven after the attempt to close the breach. Cassandra wants her to meet the other members of the Inquisition Josephine and Cullen.

I see daylight shining through one of the windows when I slowly open my eyes. It is a new day it seems and again I wake up in I place I do not know. I’m on a bed in a little cabin. I raise myself up, try to sit. My head feels fuzzy and bit by bit the cabin stops spinning. The door of the cabin opens and a young elf enters. She startles when she sees me awake. I tell her “don’t worry about it. I only -” and before I can finish my sentence she kneels down and says “I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand.” I looked at the palm of my hand and saw the mark shine a little, but it didn’t hurt like before. “It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days.” She continued. “Then the danger is over?” I asked. “The breach is still in the sky, but that’s what they say. I’m certain lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. She said, “at once.” I asked the elf where I could find Cassandra and she answered that I could find here at the chantry. 

After the elf left I took a deep breath. I put on the clothes they left for me in the cabin. It where the same cloths I had worn the day I woke up in the dungeon. They were clean and warm. I missed the feel of my hair on my shoulders so I lifted my hand searching for my hair. My long blond hair was tied to a tight bun. I left my hair the way it was and opened the door. I took deep breath and stepped outside. My head was still a bit fuzzy and at first I didn’t know if my eyes were deceiving me. There were a lot of people between the little cabin and the Chantry. 

I heard a man whisper “that’s her. That’s the Herald of Andraste. They said that when she came out of the fade Andraste herself was watching over her.” and a woman “Hush we should not disturb her.” There were so many people and most of them were looking at me, whispering. It was overwhelming. Me a Herald? Three days ago I was a prisoner and now they changed their mind because I stopped the breach from growing?

I moved along and reached the chantry. In front of the chantry clerics and sisters had gathered. I opened the heavy door and entered the chantry. I heard chancellor Roderick raise his voice yelling to the people inside the room at the back of the Chantry that I should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately to be judged by whoever becomes divine. I heard Cassandra disagree and thought it was time to enter the room. So I knocked, opened the door and entered the room. It was a large room, with a big table in the middle of the room and a Templar on either side of the door. Cassandra and Leliana where standing next to each other. Cassandra ordered the Templars to leave.

“You walk a dangerous line seeker” the chancellor said. “The breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.” “I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me.” I said. “Yet you live. A convenient result. Insofar as you’re concerned.” The chancellor snapped at me. Cassandra did not agree with him and replied “Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat that we face.” “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone most holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live.” Leliana added. “I am a suspect?” the Chancellor asked. “You and many others” Leliana said with a very serious look on her face. From the look on the Chancellors face he could not believe I was no longer a suspect and neither could I. Cassandra said she believed that the maker send me to them in their darkest hour. I did not believe my own ears and looked at her with my eyes full of disbelieve. “So you have changed your mind about me.” I said. “I was wrong. Perhaps I still am. I will not, however, pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it.” Cassandra replied. “The Breach remains, and your mark is still the only hope of closing it” Leliana added. The Chancellor disagreed and then Cassandra raised a very old book and dropt it on the table.

“you know what this is Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order. With or without your approval.” The Chancellor left the room after that and Cassandra and Leliana turned to me. They told me that the book was the Devine’s directive. That it would grant the power to rebuild the Inquisition of old. That we could find those who would stand against the chaos. They realized that the situation was looking grim. That we had no leader, no numbers, no Chantry support and above all no choice. We had to act with me at their side they said. I asked them what the Inquisition of old was, because I did not know. “The Inquisition of old proceeded the Chantry. People who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad. “ Leliana said. “After, they laid down their banner they formed the Templar order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done united under a single banner once more. ” Cassandra added. “But aren’t you still part of the Chantry?” I asked. Cassandra snorted and said “Is that what you see?” “The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine, and then it will wait for her direction.” Leliana added “But we cannot wait. So many grand clerics died at the Concleave… No we are on our own. Perhaps forever.” Cassandra continued I told them that if they were truly trying to restore order that I would help. 

We had to find a way to close the Breach for good this time. We needed allies. Leliana said she would contact her allies in the field for information. Cassandra said she would go outside to order the soldiers to train recruits and the craftsman to make armor and weapons. She wanted me to meet the other members of the Inquisition, but first I had to go back to my cabin and change my clothes. She said that I would find a small chest in the corner of the cabin with new armor. I left the Chantry and started walking to the cabin.

When I arrived at the cabin, I closed the door behind me. Luckily there was no one there. I found a pair of beige pants, a green undershirt and a light brown overcoat in the chest. Not the clothes I was used to, but if they wanted me to wear them then I would and I changed my clothes. I left the cabin in my new armor and went back to the Chantry. People where buzzy, I saw some craft armor and carry all sort of things. I was relieved they did not notice me. When I arrived at the Chantry I saw that a banner had been placed above the Chantry door with the same sign on it as the book Cassandra showed me earlier. Cassandra walked towards me and together we entered the Chantry.

She looked at my hand and asked “Does it trouble you?” “If it wasn’t enough to close the Breach, what use is it?” I asked. “You did everything we asked of you.” She replied with a comforting look on her face. I felt a shiver of disappointment go through my body and said “And still it didn’t work.” “What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You have given us time, and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That’s not easy to come by.” More power through the mark could be dangerous and for a moment a shiver of fear crawled across my back. “couldn’t that kind of power just make things worse?” I asked. She let out a little chuckle and said “and people call me a pessimist.” Then we entered the large room at the end of the Chantry, the war room.

When we entered the war room I saw Leliana and two other people whom I had never seen before. One was a woman with hair braided in a fine coiffure. Wearing a blue and golden dress. She held a clipboard in her hand and gave me a smile. Cassandra started to speak and said “May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisitions forces.” my eyes shifted from the woman to the man next to her. 

For a brief moment his eyes met mine. His eyes were golden brown. They showed kindness and warmth. I saw his lips curl into a little smirk before he quickly looked away, sighted and started to speak. “such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.” While he spoke his expression changed from neutral to sad. And when our eyes met again I saw sadness in his eyes and his smirk had disappeared.   
Then Cassandra continued “This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our Ambassador and chief diplomat.” Josephine gave me a big smile and said “Andaran Atish’an” she greeted me in elven. “You speak elven?” I asked her. She kindly said “You just heard the entirety of it. I’m afraid.” Cassandra continued the introduction “And of course you know Sister Leliana.” Leliana started to speak “My position here involves a degree of….” But before she could finish her sentence Cassandra interrupted “She is out spymaster.” “Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra” Leliana snarled. 

My eyes wandered across the room. “nice to meet you all.” I said. “I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.” Cassandra said. “Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.” Leliana added. “And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well” The commander snarled. Cassandra sighted “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark-” He interrupted her “It might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so-” and his expression got very serious. He could not finish his sentence because Leliana interrupted “Pure speculation!” His expression and voice softened a little “I was a Templar. I know what they are capable of.

”At that point Josephine joined the conversation “Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition-and you, specifically.” “They still think I’m guilty?” I asked. “That is not the entirety of it any longer. Some are calling you-a Dalish elf-the Herald of Andraste. That frightens the chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we are heretics for harboring you.” “Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.” Cassandra said. Josephine continued “It limits our options. Approaching the mages or Templars for help is currently out of the question.” “Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?” I asked. “People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.” Cassandra said. “Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading-” Leliana added. “Which we have not.” Cassandra interrupted. “The point is, everyone is talking about you.” Leliana continued.

Then the commander started speaking and asked “It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?” I turned towards him but his sudden question surprised me and I needed a moment to think what I would say. So I looked down avoiding his gaze. I didn’t know how this made me feel. It was all too much, it was suffocating. I looked up meeting his eyes. “I’m not sure how I should feel.” I said. He let out a small chuckle and said “The Chantry has decided that for you, it seems.” “People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.” Lelianna said. “And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” Josephine added. It was a lot to take in. I had a lot to think about. “They aren’t more concerned about the Breach? The real threat?” I asked. “They do know it’s a treat. They just don’t think we can stop it.” The commander answered. “and the Chantry is telling everyone you’ll make it worse.” Josephine added. 

Leliana suggested that we should speak with one of the Chantry clerics in the Hinterlands named mother Giselle. She had asked to speak with me. Leliana persuaded me that her help could be invaluable so I agreed to go to the Hinterlands and speak with her. We were to depart in two days.  
Before we left the war room Cassandra looked at me. “You need training, combat training. I will start your training first ting in the morning. Until then take some time to explore Haven. You will find food and drinks in the tavern and maybe you should talk to the potion master.” We all left the war room, Cassandra closed the door and walked away. Leaving me to explore Haven.


End file.
